Self Sacrifice
by Bluuuuuee
Summary: "After checking to make sure Fef's goggles were still firmly in place over my useless eye sockets, I prepared myself for what I knew would be my demise." What really went on in Sollux's mind during the Trolls' segment of Cascade. One-shot.


A/N: This is my attempt at Sollux's POV during his death that took place near the end of [S] Cascade. I've seen a lot of fan art on this subject and hardly any fics about it. So I thought I'd give it a try.

For my patron troll. D;

This is meant to be focused on Sollux and Karkat; nothing flushed, just cool bros. I tried to include the others, but not too much. If you look hard, there is implied jealous Sollux of Karkat and Gamzee's Moirallegiance and thus pushes him to feel more Kismessisitude toward Gamzee. So subtle its almost nonexistant. And I apologize ahead of time incase they are out-of-character. This is my first Homestuck fic. :o R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a Sollux shirt from the Homestuck universe. All credit goes to Andrew Hussie and the many artists that contributed to the amazing comic and art that inspired me to write this. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Self Sacrifice<p>

A strange feeling of warmth reached my physical senses in the otherwise cold void of space. Clueless as to what it could be, I silently waited for an answer. I heard a snicker from behind me that could have only come from Gamzee.

"Looks like that white texted bro knew his shit." He slied through a broad smirk.

"Who?" Questioned Kanaya, also behind me.

A low groan of understanding came from Terezi. She must have known who he was refering to. "Must have been Scratch."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Because you said so dumbass. Seriously? You didn't know his name? ...Oh wait, he didn't play a role in that Magic Cueball fiasco.

"Non-relevant. What did he say?"

"Called us suckers. Turns out we weren't meant to destroy the Green Sun, but instead-"

"-Create it." Karkat finished Gamzee's sentence in an unusually sad distant tone. "This wasn't how it was suppose to happen."

You could you hear our minds buzzing as we pondered this truth; the heated glow lightly increasing as time passed.

"Well? Aren't we suppose to rendezvous near it or something?" I asked, facing where I last heard Terezi and Karkat's voices.

"Hell if I motherfuckin' know, bro."

"No one asked you, dipshit." I snapped back at Gamzee more harshly than intended. I heard him take a step forward, but ceased at the sound of shifting clothing-probably stopping him. The highblood gave an annoyed grunt and went quiet.

"We need to make a run for it. And fast, while Jack is distracted." Our leader began, bringing us back to the real topic. I already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"How do you propose we do that, KK?" Suddenly I could feel everyone's gaze on me. "Geez, okay. Was kinda hoping someone would have a better idea. Nevermind... Which way?" Terezi placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to point out the direction we needed to go. Before I could fully understand, Karkat came over a little closer to us and corrected Terezi, thus correcting me. I knew I was facing the right way when the warmth made its way to cover my entire face, softly heating it up.

I gave them a nod and took a step away, still being mindful of the planned path. After checking to make sure Fef's goggles were still firmly in place over my useless eye sockets, I prepared myself for what I knew would be my demise. My stomach knotted and twisted, but this had to be done in order to save my remaining fellow Trolls and friends.

Concentrating my ability, I enveloped our current poor excuse of a home in energy until I knew I would have complete control of the entire base. My brows furrowed as I began to propel the station forward toward the Green Sun. Fists were clenching as I increased our speed; crackling sounds of sparks emitted all around me. I didn't realize how tired I really felt until now. The strain on my body from using so much telekinetic energy at once was draining both mentally and physically.

Feeling like we were slowing down ever so slightly, I cursed myself and pushed harder. We have to get there as fast as possible. What use would this be if we don't escape Jack fast enough? Is he even following us?

My hands were steadily opening in front of me-fingers flexing almost painfully. Shortly, I could taste blood in my mouth. Spitting it out, I could feel more creeping from behind the goggles and down the sides of my face. Felt more like tears than anything. I ignored it and pushed on, already accepting what was to become of me. I don't care. Just let them live.

"Sollux!" A hand grasp around my arm. "Don't push yourself too hard. You hear me?"

"KK, stop." I somehow managed to say aloud. When he did not let go, I psychically pushed him away in a flash of red and blue. The bleeding became more intense and caused me to feel light-headed. We reached top speed and were still not there yet. I can't stop now.

I could feel my veins pulsing near my eye sockets, pumping more blood through them until they found a breaking point to leak through. Wet splatters could be heard hitting the concrete at my feet. I screamed out of fear and pain as a burst came from behind the goggles, sending them off my face.

Suddenly I could feel my legs going numb and I sank down to my knees in an effort to maintain somewhat vertical, facing our destination. My complete lack of vision denied me the picture that I so wanted to see right in front of me. To see a massive green sun growing as we got closer. There would be nothing else like it. And how are we not being subjected to the unforgiving rays any typical sun would shed on us? How we are not burning to death right now is even beyond my understanding.

I scream a second time as another wave of extreme pain surges through my body causing the envelope to weaken for a split second before I reinforced it. Karkat tries to stop me again.

"Enough! You've done enough! We'll be fine here! What you're doing is suicide!"

I can't answer him. All my concentration has to go to transporting this vessel. Placing my hands on either side of my head, I muster as much remaining energy as I can and push ever so harder, and give the vessel one last good shove. They will make it there very soon.

Two hands grab hold and shake my shoulders.

"Sollux?" I slump; exhaustion taking over me and my body goes limp. Instead of lying flat on the cold hard surface like I was expecting, someone familiar was hanging onto me. Trying to get me to respond. The sparks of yellow energy around me were deminishing.

"Fucking dammit, Sollux!" His chest heaved and trembled against my own. "You can't fucking die on me again, fuckass!"

"We're moving too fast! Karkat, tell him to slow down or stop! Or else we're all dead, too!" Someone's voice I could no longer comprehend shouted a distance away.

"Hey. You hear that? Slow it down, or better yet, STOP!" He ordered in my bleeding ear as he tightened his grip. My face grimaced and worked against that last shove I started. I managed to slow the station down to a halt only so far from the Green Sun, but at the cost of my last life. I had succeeded. Everyone was safe. There was no way I'd recover from this level of exertion. And they all knew that. KK knew it, too. With a final cough, my consciousness faded into oblivion in the arms of my best friend.

* * *

><p><span>AN2: Sorry, wasn't sure how they knew to go to meet at the Green Sun. If you remember, let me know so I can make a slight change if needed. And an apology to Gamzee fans for making him sound ridiculous and lame. I wanted to include the others, but wasn't sure how.

So, what did you think? Please review. It's not too hard; just click the link. :D


End file.
